This invention relates to detergent compositions which comprise in addition to conventional organic surface-active components a substantially water-insoluble particulate material.
Modern detergent compositions, machinery and adjunct chemical additives, e.g., fabric softeners, washing machines and dryers, are haphazardly aimed at achieving benefits other than the obvious goal of rendering a clean wash. Among the benefits sought to be imposed upon the fabrics carried through an entire cycle from washing to drying are fluffiness, softness, body, reduced electrostatic charge, diminished wrinkling, ease of ironing, and improvement in appearance. No single product or machine process is presently available which will achieve all of these benefits simultaneously.
For example, present day fabric softeners impart a softness to the fabric (actually this softness is best likened to a tactile sensation of lubricity, which is distinguishable from fabric softness occasioned by enhanced fabric bulkiness) and control of electrostatic charge. Modern day washing machines and dryers by means of elaborate cycles and temperature control are able to markedly improve the extent of fabric wrinkling. Other products such as wellknown laundry starches, if desired in combination with particulate organic constituents having a melting point below ironing temperatures, impart when applied after the washing cycle, crease permanence and ease of ironing benefits and also imparts a body to the fabric, i.e., a sizing effect.
The detergent compositions of this invention, however, impart all of these benefits simultaneously through the wash. That is, the detergent compositions of this invention, by some imperfectly understood physico-chemical interaction at the fiber or yarn level, impart through the wash cycle the above enumerated benefits. These benefits are solely attributable to the presence of water-insoluble particulate material hereinafter defined in combination with organic surface-active agents.
Detergent compositions comprising various particulate materials for the purpose of a specific function are known in the art. Examples thereof are detergent scouring compositions containing water-insoluble particulate materials, which mostly have a particle diameter in the range from about 50 to 100 micrometers and a hardness of about 7 on the Moh scale. It has long been known that gross quantities of starch by means of its gel-forming character impart desirable physical properties to toilet soap bars. Also, the properties of starch as a binding agent, as an agglomerating agent, as a film-forming agent, and as an inert diluent have been exploited in granulated detergent compositions. Starch and starch derivatives have also been used in gross amounts in synthetic detergent compositions to improve the efficiency of the prilling process, that is, formation of the detergent granules from the aqueous medium in which it was either synthesized or resolubilized. Thermoplastic particulate materials are also known in the art and have been used in connection with laundering operations, mainly for the purpose of textile finishing, ease-of-ironing and sizing agents. These materials are softened or fused during e.g. ironing thereby providing a sizing to the fabric. It is also known that some clay materials having exchangeable calcium and magnesium ions can be deposited on fabrics to impart softening properties thereto.
Such clay deposition is usually realized by contacting fabrics to be so treated with aqueous clay suspensions (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,033,699 and 3,594,221). The copending applications of Storm and Nirschl, Ser. No. 271,943, filed July 14, 1972, now abandoned; Ohren, Ser. No. 279,127, filed Aug. 9, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,211; Nirschl and Gloss, Ser. No. 305,416, filed Nov. 10, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,058; Gloss and Nirschl, Ser. No. 305,417, filed Nov. 10, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,882; Gloss, application Ser. No. 333,104, filed Feb. 16, 1973; and Bernardino, Ser. No. 337,331, filed Mar. 2, 1973, now abandoned relate to the use of clays in detergent and softening compositions.
The prior art teachings, however, aim at achieving specific functions and objectives which, as regards the properties of the particulate materials, i.e., water-insolubility, shape, integrity, particle size diameter, hardness, presence of exchangeable alkaline earth metal ions and melting (softening) temperatures, are essentially different from the physical properties of the water-insoluble particulate materials which qualify for use in the compositions of the instant invention.
In any event, prior art detergent compositions containing the particulate materials referred to hereinbefore do not produce the fabric conditioning benefits of the instant compositions, and in many cases, tend to impart harshness or stiffness to the fabric.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide detergent compositions containing water-insoluble particulate materials which impart anti-wrinkling, ease of ironing, fabric softening, anti-static, folding ease, enhanced fabric drapability and appearance benefits to fabrics treated therewith.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide detergent compositions capable of simultaneously cleaning and conditioning fabrics treated therewith with a view to obtaining a degree of enhanced tactile and appearance properties at least comparable to what results from the use of rinse softeners applied subsequently to conventional washing, i.e., during the rinsing operation.
By utilization of certain particulate materials capable of conferring desirable fabric benefits when present in combination with organic surface-active agents, these above-described objectives can now be attained and detergent compositions formulated which are capable of simultaneously cleaning the fabrics treated therewith and also imparting to these fabrics a series of desirable properties including anti-wrinkling, ease of ironing, fabric softening, anti-static, folding ease, enhanced fabric drapability, and appearance benefits.